The Prince and the princess
by silverfox10-18-90
Summary: Deisaku this is a story of a prince that just wants to marry for love and a story of a princess that lost everything will the two live together or will he marry some other princess forcefully is she going to be able to let go of her past for him well read


Ok this is a one shot and my first lemon containing project I need to know what you think so people please leave comments. And can some people please draw pics of some of the scenes. Yes I can do it myself but I don't like my coloring job and I really like it when other people do it.

Ok I did some spelling and grammar checks to make it better. Also I added some more in it so tell me what you think.

All characters except Kimo and Delilah do not belong to me.

Even the song doesn't belong to me.

**BEFORE YOU READ**

so my boy freind is going to take this stoy and publish it. but just one copy for me. cuz thats like the colest thing to me. but theirs a problem. i need a cover page. and i want it to look really good. so can someone please draw me a picture. i will have the sean that i really want done marked. and if you still can't figure out what sean then just read below. so if your not a drawer can you just pass the word on. this means sooooo much to me soooo please.

Rated m for mature

**Enjoy The Prince and the Princes**

Deidara sat in a big black chair staring down at the people below. He was board beyond reason and was feeling jealousy. Hew was jealous of all the kids that were running threw the flower filled meadows. He was jealous of all the people who could just walk around and be normal. But most of all he was jealous of all the people who freely shared there love with another. The people who were allowed to love who ever they wanted to. Deidara so badly wanted to be able to love someone. He wanted to share his life with someone that would be close to him. He just sat there staring out the great big window that was in the second story hall. He was lost in the world of dreams until a women with blond hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and a piece hung in front of her right eye stood next to him. He turned his head and glanced at the women.

"Deidara-Sama, Sasori-San is here to see you."

"Ino, right?"

She nodded her head but noticed that his eyes were back on the people below them.

"Yes your majesty it is."

"Thank you Ino. Can you bring him here?"

"Yes of course."

As quick as she could in her heals that she was required to wear, she went down the hall and stairs. She was now in the great entry making her way to Sasori.

"Sasori-San, the prince is this way."

He began walking after the young girl.

"So Deidara's in that state that he doesn't want to make an effort. Witch means he's depressed about something."

"I guess. I don't really know the prince that much I'm a new servant here."

"Ahh. I thought so."

"Huh?"

"Well you see I'm here all the time so as time goes by you end up learning all the servants names and faces."

"Oh so you are close to the prince?"

"Yes I am. I'm his best friend." He said as he was now patting Deidara's back.

"Hay Dana." He said with an exhausted sigh.

"Dana?" She asked a bit confused.

"Ino you're dismissed."

"Why did you call him Dana?"

"Ino you can go." Deidara said getting angrier by the second.

"I mean isn't that what a husband and wife call each other and all."

"Ino go."

"I mean-"

"Ino!"

"Huh?"

"You talk to much. I said you're dismissed. Now leave."

"Oh. Ok." She said and then walked away like nothing happened.

"God that women can talk." He said as he turned his attention back to the window.

"You know your never gonna get a women that way."

"You know I'm not marring for love. I don't have a choice in the matter."

"So, have your parents found a new princess for you?"

"No not yet. I was supposed to marry the princess of Konaha. But the Kingdome fell."

"Huh. What happen? I haven't heard of this."

"Oh. It happened about two years ago. There was a slaughter. Everyone in the castle, even the beautiful Cherry Blossom princess was killed."

"The one you were supposed to marry?"

"Yes. It was said that she was a true beauty and loved all her people."

"Why did they call her Cherry Blossom?"

"Because she had the most beautiful light pink colored hair."

"So you have seen her once before?"

"No."

The two boys stared out the window below to see two guards pulling a rugged girl to the castle doors. They were half way down the stairs when they saw the great big doors swing open. The men threw the girl in where she landed on her hands and knees with her long pink hair covering her face and some lay on the floor. The guards turned around and shut the doors after a shopkeeper came in. The guards each grabbed one of her arms and roughly pulled her up on her feet. By this time Deidara and Sasori were standing before them with the king and queen behind them.

"Be gentle with her." Commanded Deidara with a stern voice.

The shopkeeper walked in front of them and bowed deeply to show his respect.

"Forgive me my majesties. But this girl is no saint!" He said pointing behind him to the girl who still covered her face with her waist long hair.

She wore a black nightgown that reached to the middle of her thighs. And it looked as if it was meant to be long sleeves. One sleeve was torn in the middle of her upper arm while the other was torn at her elbow. She also wore simple shoes and was covered in bruises and dirt.

"Well what happen?" Asked the lord.

He had short brown hair and radiating blue eyes. Next to him stood his wife or the queen. She had long gold blond hair that reached to her mid back and she had glossy green eyes.

"My lord I have waited till the fifth time I have caught her but I am shure she has done it more than five times."

"Done what?" Asked the queen.

"I keep catching her steeling mine and other peoples food. She is a thief."

"I will deal with it. You and the guards may leave." Said the king.

"My lord, I wish to stay to know what will become of her."

"I said you may leave."

"Yes my lord."

The shopkeeper bowed again and passed the guards. The guards then let go of the girl and opened the doors. Once the doors closed the four began examining the girl that stood before them.

"Kimo?" Whispered the queen.

"Do not worry Delilah." Kimo took a step towards the young girl. "Tell me what is your name?"

"What's it to you." Snapped the girl.

"Well I need it so I can figure out who your parents are."

"Why?"

"So I can get them over here and get this all figured out."

"It won't matter."

"And why makes you say that?"

"Because they won't come. They can't come. They'll never come."

"And why not?"

She shot her head up and stared at them with hatred filled eyes. Her hair was falling all around her from the sudden movement. She took one step forward and shouted "Because there Dead you idiot!"

"Wow. That's a way to talk to your king." Said Sasori.

"He's not my king! I belong to no Kingdome! I belong nowhere! I'm a dame Gutter Girl for gods sake!"

"A Gutter Girl?"

"Dad, a homeless person." Deidara said as he taped his father's shoulder.

"Oh. Teen talk. Got it."

"So now you get it. Just do your stupid punishment already."

"Please tell me your name."

"Why? Will it make us friends if I tell you it? Will you have a different prospective towards me? As a king you should know to treat all your people the same weather you like there name or not. Weather there a servant a homeless or a king like your self. A name should not matter. So why ask for mine?"

"You seem like you know what you're talking about."

"I no nothing. I'm just speaking an opinion. From the outside you see things you never even heard of."

"I see. Well since your so persistent mines well just continue on. Ino!"

The four continued to stare at her as her eyes traveled from person to person. Her eyes fell upon the prince. She admired his long golden blond hair that reached his shoulders. It was half up and there was a big chunk if front of his left eye. She stared into his deep blue eyes and seemed to get lost inside them until she forced herself to move on. She moved her eyes down to his soft pink lips and began imagining what it would be like to kiss him. She quickly erased the thought from her mind a looked in another direction because she began to feel herself getting hot from the images in her head. Luckily for her it was not found weird because in that direction came the servant Ino.

"Yes my lord. How may I help you?"

"Take this young girl and get her washed up after that get her something filling to eat."

"Yes my lord." She said.

She bowed and then beckoned for the young girl who looked the same age to follow her. The pink haired girl stared at the king in confusion as he just moved his hands as if pushing her towards Ino.

As Ino was helping her wash the girl would not stop talking about how hot the prince and his friend were, and how great the Kingdome was. After some time she just completely blocked out Ino and her senseless babbling. Instead she was thinking. She was thinking about what they were going to do to her and if she was going to be in the presents of the young prince who only looked a few years older then herself again.

As she was sitting down in a new outfit and eating a very filling meal her thoughts drifted to her only friends in the world. She was staring at her empty plate when she heard the door open.

"I see you liked your food. Or you were just really hungry." She turned her head to be met with beautiful blue eyes. "And I thought you were beautiful before." Deidara said as he cupped her check and moved his thumb over her check bone.

It was then that she realized their closeness. She moved her eyes to his lips and once again was having images of him kissing her passing threw her mind. Deidara took notice to this and the next thing he knew his hand was under her chin and bringing their faces together with their eyes closed.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl literally fell backwards out of the chair and onto the floor. Deidara was looking down at her with bug eyes not really knowing what to do and was shocked himself. The pink haired girl turned her head to the left to see a girl standing in the doorway with the read headed Sasori behind her. She was in the same kind of thing she was wearing. She also had brown hair and it was pulled up into two buns.

"Tenten! I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled.

"Huh? Why?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say my real name?"

"Oh shit sorry! I was just so surprised to see you here too."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well after I lost Hinata I got caught steeling candy." Tenten said as sakura got up and Tenten sat beside her.

"Candy?"

"Yes. Candy."

"Candy? You were steeling **Candy **instead of actual food. That we happen to need to survive. Gahh." She said and threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You missed the me losing Hinata part."

Sakura then stood up and faced her knocking the chair over in the process.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Well we were walking threw the town and she was right there with me, but then a big crowd came and I lost her. I looked for her but I kinda got distracted by the candy store."

"Uh huh. Leave it to you. She could be hurt right now you know. And it would be all your fault."

"But I'm fine." Came a quiet voice from the doorway.

The two girls looked over to see Hinata who had bluish blackish hair standing in the doorway with Ino behind her but then left. Hinata slowly made her way in and took the seat next to Tenten. A few seconds of silence went by when they heard the door open again. Kimo and Delilah walked in and sat in the chairs across from the girls.

"Ok so let me get this straight your Huga, Hinata, your Tenten, and your Haruno, Sakura. Correct?" Kimo said as he pointed to each girl.

"Yes." Came Sakura's quiet voice.

"Haruno, Sakura, as in the princess of Konaha?"

At this Deidara looked at her wide eyed as did Sasori.

"Yes. I am the cherry blossom princess."

"Well that explains earlier. But two years ago you were pronounced dead."

"Yes. But that was not my body they found. It was my younger twin sister Sharuno."

"You mean there were two of you."

"Yes. But unfortunately she was kept a secret for situations like that to take my place."

"I see."

"Us three are the only survivors of what we know of. Hinata the Huga hires and Tenten, who may have been a servant but she was and is, are best friend. These past two years we've been traveling around just trying to survive."

"Well you now have a home here. You are welcomed to stay in the castle. All three of you."

"Thank you!" Said Tenten and Hinata as they were laughing with happiness.

"Yeah. Thanks." Said sakura.

Immediately the girls got quiet. Everyone could hear the sorrow in her voice. Feeling upset and uncomfortable Sakura excused herself and quickly left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked a very confused Deidara.

"Well its not easy for Sakura-San." Said Hinata then all eyes were on her. "Sakura-San watched her whole Kingdome fall. She even watched everyone important to her be slaughtered. All of them. Her mother, father, brother, and sister. All died in front of her. Ever sense then she has never been the same. We even catch her crying. That's not normal for Sakura-San. She doesn't cry because she has been taught to be strong. I may not look it but Sakura-San's in a lot of pain. She hasn't been able to let them go yet. And feels responsible for her sisters death."

After hearing Hinata's explanation Deidara tracked down Sakura. He wasn't quite shure what was going on with himself. He was having this strong felling, something that he never felt before. Something in him just wanted to stay by her side, and take all the pain away. For some reason he didn't want anything bad to happen to this girl. It was just something that he wanted to see her smile, to see her laugh, and to just see her be happy. He was clueless of his emotions and of his actions. He didn't know why he almost kissed her. All he knew was that he wanted to. And that he wanted to know more about her.

**When he finally found her she was standing under a Sakura tree in the middle of the private garden. The wind blew her hair so slightly and she tucked it behind her ear as she continued to look to the stars. He was now graced with seeing the side of her face even though her back was to him. He stood there admiring her beauty. And watched every movement she made. He loved the way her hair blew in the wind. He loved how the color of her hair went so perfectly with the blossoms that loomed just above her head. He loved how that simple pink and green dress went so well with her. And he just adored the way she looked in the moonlight. The only thing he didn't like was the tear that came out of her now closed eyes and was slowly making its way down her check.**

He casually walked up to her and wiped the tear away. She quickly turned to face the blond prince. Her eyes were wide she had no idea he was watching her.

"This one little tear was ruining the perfect image of you that I was enjoying." He said softly in her ear.

"H-how long w-were you standing there." She stuttered trying to hold back more tears.

"Long enough to capture your beauty." He said softly. He then put one hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest and whispered in her ear. "It's ok to cry. It's ok to let them go. They would want you to let them go. They would want you to be happy. And it wasn't your fault. Let them go sakura. Just let them go."

He held her in a tight embrace and Sakura could no longer contain herself. On hand grabbed onto his shoulder as the other griped onto the clothing that was supposed to be sitting comfortably on his chest. She cried like she was three years old again and had just got poked by a roses thorn. She held on so tight that if she let go she would fall fifty feet to the ground. The two stood there under the sakura tree in the moonlight unaware that if they looked up in one of the second story windows they would find five pair of eyes staring at them.

"Kimo, I think we found his bride."

"If only she showed up sooner. We already have the princess in the sand to marry him now. And if I decline the lord of sand now he'll start a war."

"Well you could try. Sakura was are first pick after all."

"I'll see what I can do."

They looked back down to the two to see movement.

Deidara loosened his grip when her sobs were slowing down and she was loosening her grip as well. She looked up at him with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face. He brought his hands up and wiped the tears away while he whispered

"And yet you're still beautiful."

She gave a slight laugh and then turned tomato red when she felt soft lips on her forehead. Her eyes were half lidded when she mumbled a thank you. She then felt one arm at the back of her knees while the other was on her upper back. When she felt herself being hoisted up. She allowed her lids to fall all the way closed as she leaned her head against his strong chest.

She was hardly awake when she could tell that they were moving and could hear Deidara's voce.

"God what are you doing to me? What is this feeling?" He said as he was looking down at her.

This took Sakura back but couldn't do or say anything because she was so tired. She then felt herself being laid down on something very cushiony and felt someone pull off her shoes. After hearing clonking of her shoes being tossed across the room she felt a set of blankets being laid upon her. She felt a hand cup her check as soft lips pressed against her forehead once again.

"Good night sweet Blossom." Was Deidara's voice and then the last thing she heard before sub coming to sleep was the click of the door being closed softly.

When Sakura awoke the next morning she was worm and comfortable so she decided to lie there for a little while longer. She finally pulled herself out of the covers and had her feet touch down on the cold marble floor. She made her way to the tall mirror to see if her eyes looked better but when she got there she noticed she was warring a long white nightgown that reached mid shin. She looked over to the door where she saw Ino coming in.

"Oh good you're awake. There's breakfast down stairs. Everyone just got there so it's not like your completely late or any thing. Oh prince Deidara wasn't down there yet so I went to his room and he said he was going to wait for some odd reason. But he didn't tell me why. Oh well. Tenten-San, Hinata-Sama, Sasori-San, the lady, and the lord are down there though. Oh yeah you probably want to get dressed. There's many out fits in the closet your in front of just pic any, it doesn't matter. I'd go with something on the elegant side since you are a princess but you can go with something simple like what you were warring yesterday, its up to you. Just let me know if you need help. Oh and if you were wondering it was prince Deidara who had me change you last night. God have I told you how hot he is."

"Ino!" Came a voice.

"Oh got to go. We'll talk later k."

After Ino left Sakura still stood there staring at the spot where the rambler used to be. She blinked a few times and turned back to the mirror witch happen to be a walk in closet, and started looking for something to wear.

"God that women can talk." Sakura said to herself.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I said the same exact thing."

Sakura jumped at the sound of a man voice and ended up hitting her head on the shelf above her.

"Ouch!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She said as she walked out of the closet rubbing her head. She looked up to see Deidara lying on her bed.

"I'm sorry am I going deaf, or do you just like to barge into girls rooms without knocking hoping you can get a free show."

"Hmm sounds like a good idea but it was neither of those. You left the door wide open." He said pointing to the door.

"Dame that girl." Said Sakura as she shut the door and headed back to the closet.

"So what I am getting a free show?" He said loud so she could hear him.

"Pervert!"

"Hay I'm just finishing what you started." He said with his arms up in defense even though she couldn't see him.

"I have no idea what I should wear." She wined with an exhausted sigh.

Deidara was now behind her with his mouth really close to her ear. "Well I think this will look wonderful on you." He said as he reached over her and pulled out an elegant kimono.

"It looks difficult to put on." She said as she took it from his hands.

"Would you like some help?"

"From Ino. No."

'I was hoping she would say that.' "Well then I can help you."

"Don't you have other servants?"

"Yeah tones. But I can never find them when I need them."

"I see." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah so the offers still open." He said as he snaked his arms around her like he was going to choke her but instead it was the same loving embrace as last night only looser.

Sakura dropped the clothing item to the floor when she felt worm moisture and teeth nibbling on her earlobe. She allowed her breath to escape out of her lungs as she relaxed into him.

"I'd love the help." She breathed out.

He moved his hand up to cup her check and turn her head to the side and he met her half way giving her a heated yet passionate kiss. She felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gladly obliged as she brought one of her hands up into his hair and undid the hair tie. She tangled her fingers into his hair as she felt his tongue exploring every nock and cranny in her mouth. He turned her around and deepened the kiss. With a moan she lifted her leg to rest upon his hip. She pushed into him when he cupped her ass.

With his free hand he brought her other leg up. He was now supporting both their waits as he made his way into the room. The straps of the nightgown were falling down her arms as they fell onto the bed with her underneath him. She had her legs still tightly wrapped around him when he began pulling the nightgown up slowly.

He finally completely broke the kiss and traveled sweet kisses down her jaw line then her neck. He licked the base of her neck and then sucked on it greedily. When he pulled away he saw he left a mark. He completely removed the gown and he gawked at the almost naked body before him.

Sakura took her hands from his hair and began tarring at his shirt. Once discarded to the floor Deidara trailed wet hot kisses from her bellybutton up as he fumbled with her bra hooks. Along with his pants went her bra and he took one rosy bud into his mouth as he massaged the other. When the nipple hardened he switch to the other breast. He gave the bud one last flick and returned to her mouth to have a tongue war with hers.

When he broke the kiss they were both painting hard. He hooked his fingers in the hem of her underwear and pulled them off. He brought his thump down across her clit and was rewarded with a pleading moan. With hardly being able to contain himself any longer he slid one of his finger inside her and began pumping it in and out of her fast. His ears were filled with pleasurable moans when he pushed a second finger in.

She could feel her liquids running out of her when she felt a third finger plunge into her. She let out a loud moan as she felt a wonderful sensation pass threw her. She felt his fingers withdraw from her and hands place on the inside of her thigh pushing them open more.

She lay there with her hair spread along the bed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clutching in the bedding below her. She shot her eyes open as she felt his tongue run across her clit. She tightly closed her eyes and threw her head back into the bed as she felt his tongue thrusting in and out of her. When she came for the second time she felt him licking up all her juices that spewed out of her.

The bed shifted beneath her as she felt warm wet lips upon hers. She opened her mouth and tasted her juices on his tongue. Her attention was drawn to the item that was against her thie. She figured that he had taken of his boxers and knew what the next step would be. She opened her eyes, as he pulled away and hovered over her.

When he was about to push into her she flipped him off of her. She now straddled him with a devilish look. She brought her hands down his chest feeling all his muscles. He didn't have a six-pack but he was far from fat. She got off of him and took him in her hand. Rapidly rubbing her hand up and down him she was thanked with moans of his own.

He looked at her as her movements stooped. She once again had a devilish look. She leaned down and slid the tip of her tongue up and down him. After teasing him she took him in her mouth as much as she could. While one of her hands held his sack the other held the rest that didn't fit in her mouth. She heard him moan, as she would suck on her way up and a sigh when she went down while sliding her tongue down and around.

He soon found his release. He could no longer hold it in. He breathed heavily as she came and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he got his breathing under control. When he was finally able to breath correctly her flipped them over.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes… please… I … I-I."

"Shh. It's ok. I know what you mean." He said as he placed and finger to her lips.

Deidara began kissing her again to muffle her cries as he thrusted into her. He could taste his own juices in her mouth. He stayed still to allow her to adjust. He kissed the tears a way that were making there way down her face. He steadied himself on his forearms and waited for her ok to continue. She opened her eyes again and was about to say something but was cut off.

'Knock knock knock.'

"Uh. Don't come in!" Yelled sakura.

"Come in?" Came Ino's

"NO! DON'T!"

"Well you have been in here for a while now. Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll be out in probably an hour or so."

"Ok. Oh have you seen Deidara-Sama?"

"Uh. No I haven't."

Sakura was staring up at the ceiling as Deidara was resting his forehead on her shoulder. Deidara waited till he heard Ino's footsteps faded away. He brought his head up and stared into Sakura's eyes.

"So now what?"

"You somehow get yourself in the mood again and continue. I've gotten this far. I'm not stopping now."

"Oh I am. I was just saying that for you and-"

Deidara was cut of when his head was pulled down and his lips crashed with Sakura's.

"Your starting to talk like Ino. Just fuck me already." She said as the parted.

"Right." He said and leaned in again to kiss her as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her.

When she began bucking into him he picked up his speed and went harder with every thrust. She could feel something building up inside her and when it released itself she yelled Deidara's name. Her body relaxed as he gave a few more thrust and found his release as well. He stayed inside her and still hovered over her as he watched her chest raised and fell.

He felt himself becoming week so he pulled out of her and rotated their position to where her head rested on his chest. He pulled the covers over them and held her closely as if he was trying to protect her. He was allowing his lids to become heavy when he heard her sweet voice.

"I didn't get to tell you thank you."

"For what?"

"Last night. It's been a while since someone held me like that."

"You did. When you were falling asleep."

"Oh yeah. Well thank you again."

"Any time."

After some time of resting Sakura got up and got dressed. Deidara soon followed suit and helped Sakura with the kimono he picked out for her.

Later that night sakura stood by the front gates of the castle wearing the pink and green dress she wore the day before.

'Sakura I am going to try and cancel the arranged married plans I have with the kingdom of sand. And I wish that you would marry my son. It is what was originally planed a few years back. I would like you to think about it though before I do anything.' Kimo's words ran threw her head. She turned and looked to the castle.

"Forgive me Deidara. I love you. But I cant. Not now. Not again." She whispered to herself. She turned and left the castle grounds.

Deidara woke the next morning to Ino's yelling in the hall. He groggily got out of bed and opened his door in time to see Ino run by him.

"Ino!"

She screeched to a halt and bowed as she turned around.

"What is the meaning of all this noise in the morning?"

"Your majesty I was-"

"Give me the short version."

"Right. Well I went to go help Lady Sakura with any thing but instead of seeing her sleeping in bed I found this on the pillow." She said and handed him a peace of paper.

By this time the girls, Sasori who stays every once in a while, and his parents were standing around him. He unfolded the piece of paper and read the two words out loud for everyone to hear.

"Forgive me. That's all it says."

"So she left." Said Kimo.

Deidara looked up at his father with a Questioning look.

"Why do you sound like you knew something like this would happen?"

"Well I gave her an offer."

"And?"

"Well I asked her to consider being you bride."

"You what?"

"I asked her-"

"No I know. Dad we have to find her. I'm not letting her go so easily."

"Oh and whys that?"

"Because… because… I… I love her." He said softly.

"Very well we will set up a search party and will look for three months. Till then you have other marriage plans with the princess in the sand. They will be accruing in two years."

"Yes father."

As days went by Deidara began to become more and more depressed. He began to stay inside his room and would not even bother get ready for the day completely. He was feeling a great emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

'Was it cuz of me. Dose she not want to marry me. If so then why would she ask for forgiveness? She wouldn't she would have just rejected the offer without me even finding out. There has to be another reason. There just has to be.'

"My dear Blossom where are you? I love you."

One year later Deidara was headed to the Kingdome of sand with his friend Sasori and his guard's witch he now considered his friends. Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi walked in front as Hidan and Kakazu stayed in the back. Pain and Zetsu stood on each side of Deidara and Sasori.

When Deidara heard a familure voice he stood still witch forced the others to as well. It was faint but he could still hear a women's voice singing.

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

He fallowed the voice witched the others fallowed. The voice began getting louder.

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

They were making there way threw a bush when they all stood still. There in front of them on a huge bolder sat a young girl wearing a pink and green dress.

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Her long pink hair was tucked in front of her, as she played with it looking strait in front of her unaware of the people behind her.

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

When she was done singing Deidara accidentally stepped on a twig and made it snap. He looked up from the ground to see the girl turning her head quickly. His eyes met her emerald green eyes.

"S-Saku-Sakura? It is you."

Sakura jumped down from the bolder and ran into Deidara's arms. He grabbed her around the waist and spun around. He placed her on the ground and checked her up and down. He noticed the new scars and bruises and was not happy about it.

"I can't believe it. I thought I would never see you again. What happen to you? Why did you leave?"

"I'm really sorry Deidara. I just couldn't do it again. Well I wasn't ready and I'm still not."

"Sakura my marriage date has changed. I'm on my way to the wedding now. I'm that last to arrive. Please Sakura my dad will still have you as me bride. Please Sakura I love you."

"Deidara please. Please don't. I love you two but I cant."

"You still haven't let them go have you?"

"I wish you luck at your wedding." She said as she cupped his cheek.

Sakura turned around and felt tears falling down her face. She began walking away but felt to strong arms wrap around her. She felt him lean his head against the back of hers. And she felt his breath as he exhaled a sigh. She was turned around when her eyes closed and felt dry soft lips press lovingly against hers.

She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he kept a tight hold on her. She felt more tears fall down her face. She finally gave up on resisting him and brought her hands up into his hair. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. When the two parted they were panting from lack of air.

"Please Sakura. Please marry me. In three days I will be married to someone I have no feelings for. To someone I've never even met or know any thing about. I love you sakura. Please become my bride."

"Deidara I cant. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She choked out with tears running down her face.

She finally broke threw his grasp and ran threw the forest until she couldn't run anymore.

Sakura walked aimlessly around the next few days and found herself at the gates of Suna the sand village.

"What should I do? Can I change for him? Can I really? If I don't do something I'll lose him forever. What do I do? Just someone tell me what to do?"

Deidara was getting into his formal tux with Sasori doing the same since he was his best man. The others except Kisame and Itachi stood around the room while having a celebrating glass of liquor. But Deidara found no reason to Celebrate. He was marring the wrong person. The one he loved was out in the woods slowly destroying her self.

Itachi and Kisame stood in the room with the princess witch is named Temari. Itachi heard a knock so he opened the door. In came a black-cloaked figure and bright green eyes stared at him. The cloaked person walked up to the princess and began whispering in her ear. Both men looked at the figure and then at each other with curiosity and questioning.

"Not on your life." Said the princess when the mysterious person was done whispering.

"You made me do it."

Itachi was even more interested now. He watched as the figure quickly struck the girl. Kisame and him grabbed the cloaked person as quick as they could. They let go as soon as they saw the person who was hiding underneath the cloak.

"I don't think you needed to knock her out." Said Kisame with a wide grin.

Deidara and Sasori stood in the front of the church in front of hundreds of people. He stood there without a care in the world. His thoughts were on Sakura. He had finally found her, and her let her go again. He was happy yet sad beyond reason.

His attention was drawn back when everyone stood up and the bridesmaids came walking down the walkway. The bride walked down the aisle in a long black and red dress. She wore a red vale that completely covered her face and all of her hair. It covered so much you couldn't even tell what color it was.

Deidara was completely lost threw the whole thing. He thought of nothing but Sakura. Yet here he was marring a person who he has never seen before. He didn't even know the color of her eyes, or her hair. All he knew was that he was marrying a girl that went by the name Temari and what the princes of Suna.

Once again his attention was brought back when the priest was asking for his 'I do's' he stood there staring at the women before him.

'After I say these two words my life with Sakura is ruined.'

He looked over to his friends with a worried face but noticed something strange about two of them. One was Kisame, who was grinning widely and the other Itachi, who never shows any emotion, yet had anticipation written all over him. He turned to the priest and sealed his fate.

"I do."

He turned back to his bride and for the first time heard her speak.

"I do." Was all she said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Deidara slowly brought his hands up to the vale. He began pulling it up when he notice her lips looked very familiar. He completely ripped off the vale to see pink hair fall to her waist he brought his eyes up to see green eyes staring back at him. His mouth dropped open and then he heard the Suna king.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is my daughter?"

While still looking at Deidara Sakura replied. "Lying unconscious in the dressing room."

"Great now I have to do it all over again." Wined the priest.

"No you don't because I already say yes." Deidara said as he pulled Sakura into a longing and loving kiss.

Every one was looking at them with amazement and disgust as others such as Tenten, Hinata, his parents, his kingdom, and all his friends were very satisfied and happy for the two. When they broke apart sakura got on her tiptoes and leaned into his ear.

"I love you my lord and my husband, Deidara."

"I love you two my lady and my wife, Sakura."

They said and kissed each other again with equal passion.

* * *

ok so the bulded part is the sean for the picture i want done.

so you know she is waring a pink and green dress. just wanted to clear that up.

and thank you sooo much for whoever just pases the word or dose the drawing.


End file.
